collaborative_worldbuilding_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Coros micro cluster
Galaxy location It is located at Magrathea even tho this star cluster is one of the few closest star cluster to the center of Magrathea even tho the star cluster is known for it's many stars. Age The cluster is believed to be 5 billion to 7.02 billion years old even tho the cluster is younger then Magrathea. Stars/brown dwarfs Coros 1: A sun like star known for it's massive size it likely has planets around it but it is unknown. Coros 2: A blue Sub-giant star known for it's star like features Coros 3: A yellow dwarf star known for likely having planets around it. Coros 4: A sun like star that is known for possible planets around it. Coros 5: A star 2x the mass of sun it likely does not have any planets. Coros 6: A star also 2x the mass of sun it is possible gonna have planets discovered. Coros 7: A red dwarf known for it's small size it likely does have planets around it. Coros 8: A red dwarf that is smaller then the previous star it likely has planets around it. Coros 10: A white sub-giant known for it's possible planets even tho the star is not very big. Coros 10: A yellow-white hyper giant star known for being massive, it likely has planets around it. Coros 11: The 11th star and the most smallest star even tho it most likely has no planets due to it's small size even tho it is classified as a star. Coros 12: A sun like star known for possible planets even tho the star is less massie then the sun it is quite popular. Coros 13: A brown dwarf known for it's small size even tho it is a failed star it does things stars are able to do. Coros 14: A blue sub giant known for being unique in the star cluster even tho the star it not as large as some of the more massive stars in the Coros micro cluster. Coros 15: A sun like star like some of them it contains possible planets. Coros 16: Another red dwarf with possible planets it is known for it's possible planets that likely orbit it. Coros 17: Another sun like star with possible planets it is known for it's distance like the other 3 stars. Coros 18: A sun like star like many other sun like stars also likely has planets around it, it is the 3rd farthest star in the cluster. Coros 19: A sun like Yellow-white star with some possible planets that might have life, it is the 2nd farthest star from it's center. Coros 20: the 1st farthest star from it's center it likely has planets around it since it is capable of having planets there might be life there but was not comfirmed yet. Black holes Coro mico-cluster center: A black hole that orbits the super massive black hole of Magrathea, this black hole is what holds most of the coros stars, The black holes is what caused some of the stars to form in Magrathea. Triva *This cluster is the closest to Magrathea. *The stars here are known for their possible planets. *The cluster's age is unknown. Category:Nickr118